deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoutmon
Shoutmon is one of the main characters from Digimon's 6th season, Digimon Fusion. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[Shoutmon vs Charmander|'Shoutmon vs Charmander']] (Completed) * Digimon protagonists Battle Royale * Shoutmon vs Four * Shoutmon vs Madoka Kaname * Mega Man.EXE vs. Shoutmon Possible Opponents * Alexandrite (Steven Universe) History Shoutmon is a Small Dragon Digimon who is hot-blooded yet very friendly with a tune to his heart. Having lived in the Forest Zone, Shoutmon desired to become king of the Digimon and gets his chance when he meets Mikey Kudo and the two becoming the founding members of the Fusion Fighters. Death Battle Info Shoutmon * Background ** Level: None ** Type: Small Dragon ** Attribute: None/Free * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Fire Manipulation ** McField-brand mic that it wields as a bo staff ** Converts his passion to energy for attacks ** Ferocious & aggressive * Attacks ** Fiery Fastball: Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. ** Bellow Blaster: Uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. ** Storm Hammer Knuckle: Performs a flaming uppercut. ** Final Tornado Uppercut: Performs a spinning, flaming uppercut. ** Passionate Heat Tackle: Performs a flaming shoulder bash. ** Super Shout: Damages enemies with a powerful shout. ** Rock and Roller: Wields his mic like a staff. ** Fusion Attacks *** Sun Sword: Using the Star Sword to deliver a shock-wave of fire. *** Dorulu Cannon: Fires Dorulumon in his Drill cannon mode. *** Tempest Blast: Uses Sparrowmon to shoot compressed air. *** Shock Rockets: Uses Sparrowmon to fire super-compressed air in the form of plasma. *** Fiery Fastball Arrow: Attack used while Digifused with ChibiTortomon. *** Burning Hammer: Attack used while Digifused with Puppetmon. * Feats ** Became the Digimon King ** Can destroy & react to Pteramon, as well as take hits from them ** Lifted MailBirdramon & Greymon ** Held back Orochimon & took hits from him ** Pulverized a stone wall * Faults ** A bit slow at times Shoutmon X2 A Digifusion with Ballistamon, Shoutmon gains physical strength and defense from his Fusion partner with a master in close-combat attacks, beam attacks, and live ammunition attacks, and have a well-roundedness which can cope with anything from one-on-one combat to group battles. His attacks are "Horn Breaker DX", "Sonic Tsunami", "Fusion Fist", "Optic Laser", "Vulcanators", and "Mac Arrow" * Shoutmon X2+: Digifuses with ChibiTortomon for underwater combat with back-defense and use of the Star Axe. Shoutmon X3/X4 A Digifusion with Ballistamon and Dorulumon, Shoutmon becomes an agile fighter through his partners' attributes. His attacks are "V for Victory" energy beam from his chest, the "Three Impact" counterpunch, the "Varooma-Boomerang", and the "High Atmospheric Pressure" uppercut. Once armed with the Star Sword formed by Starmon and the Pickmonz, Shoutmon X3 becomes Shoutmon X4, using additional attacks: like the "Great Sword of Victory" and "Burning Star Slasher" slashes, and the stronger "Maximum Turbo-Victory Charge" energy beam. * Shoutmon X4K: Digifusion with Knightmon and the PawnChessmonz * Shoutmon X4B: Centaur-like Digifusion with Beelzemon. Additional attacks are Star's Blade Celestrike, using a hail of bullets followed by a slash), and "Chaos Flare Cannon" from the waist-mounted cannon. * Shoutmon X4S: Digifusion with Spadamon, who forms a lance. Attacks are Victory Star, Fusion R&B, and Blaze Fire. Shoutmon X5 A Digifusion with Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and Pickmonz, and Sparrowmon, Shoutmon becomes a form of Shoutmon X4 that can fight on land and in air. He still uses attacks the "V for Victory" energy beam and "Great Sword of Victory" slash, Shoutmon gains two new attacks: The meteor-like "Earth Shaker" ramming attack and the "Atomic Uppercut" punch attack, and "Winding Wind" laser attack from the shield on his left arm. * Shoutmon X5B: Centaur-like Digifusion with Beelzemon, uses attacks exclusive to Shoutmon X5 and Shoutmon X4B along with additional attacks: "Victory Blast" and "Five B Victory' OmniShoutmon Shoutmon's Digivolved form, a Dragonoid Digimon whose golden armored body is covered in Omnimon's energies. Because of the glittering and sharpness of his body, his enemies only see OmniShoutmon's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued. OmniShoutmon's attacks are Flame Cannon, using the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower or as an impregnable wall, "Victorize Banking", energizing the "V" on its head for attack, "Twin Fireball Strike", "Doom Drillpress", and creating an Omnimon shockwave in "Omni Core Fusion". * Dorulu Cannon: Fires Dorulumon in his Drill cannon mode. Shoutmon DX A Digifusion with ZekeGreymon, Shoutmon gains fighting strength of his fusion partner's Gold Digizoid armor to increase his high defensive and offensive power without losing his speed. He has the "Electric Buster Fusion" bayonets equipped to his right arm, and the gigantic "Trident JusFang" claws on his left. His ultimate attacks are "Victorize Complete", energizing the "V" on his head to assaults the opponent, and "Brave Beat Rock Double Fusion", encasing him in flames for a rush attack. Shoutmon X6 Digifusion with ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and Pickmonz. An image of the Fusion Fighters' collective desire for a peaceful world, Shoutmon wields his MacField-brand mic in his right hand that he uses in his short-range "Fusion Flamethrower" attack. His ultimate attack is "Final Victory Blade", firing a golden-hot aura from his chest. Shoutmon X7 Digifusion with ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and Pickmonz, and Sparrowmon. An image of the Fusion Fighters' collective desire for a peaceful world, Shoutmon wields his MacField-brand mic in his right hand that he uses in his short-range "Fusion Flamethrower" and the Zanahoria pistols in his left for his "Double Flare Buster". His ultimate attacks are "Final Victory Blade", a stronger version called "Seven Victorize", expending the attack into seven beams, and "All-Omni Core Fusion", a stronger version of OmniShoutmon's "Omni Core Fusion". Shoutmon EX6 Digifusion with ZekeGreymon, AtlurBallistamon, YaegerDorulumon, ShootingStarmon, and RaptorSparrowmon. * Sol Calibur: Slashes with the blade on his right wrist. * Demolition Horn: Unleashes a devastating punch with the drill on his left wrist. * Shooting Star Fastball: Throws ShootingStarmon as a meteor-like projectile. Gallery Digimon Masters Online - Shoutmon - all "evolutions" and attacks|A little taste of what Shoutmon can do. Category:Digimon Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Namco Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Small Combatants Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Genderless Category:Monster Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Musicians Category:Music Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Dragon